


Coffee Tastes Better With You

by intothemidnightblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, i felt super domestic when i was the one doing the coffee bringing so deal with it its domestic, i only tagged hermione because shes the reason they have phones, sick, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothemidnightblue/pseuds/intothemidnightblue
Summary: Literally this is because of a fic based off a moment in my life; loosely based on actual events. Turns it into Drarry.





	Coffee Tastes Better With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triaux/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sick (but coffee makes it better)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667427) by [triaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triaux/pseuds/triaux). 



> This falls under the assumption that Draco and Harry are friends (*snaps to camera* or are they MORE? *studio audience gasps*)
> 
> Also they have phones because they are hip with the times now. Also coffee is prevalent.

It was nearing the end of the day and Draco was itching to get away from the school. Specifically, he wanted to get away with Harry, with whom lately he had been spending a lot of time with. Enough to where others were starting to notice. He didn't particularly care what other people thought though, so he made his decision and send a text Harry's way. The boy hadn't been in class all day, and he was honestly a bit concerned.

 

 

> _Coffee today?_
> 
> _I wish!! I'm sick :(_
> 
>  

Draco's face fell; so much for that.... unless?

 

> _I could grab coffee and bring it to you if you want??_
> 
> _Ah that's so nice!!! You don't have to though_
> 
> _What would you want?_
> 
> _????_
> 
> _Oh idk maybe just a latte!_
> 
> _On it. Be there in 10._

 

He grinned at his phone, happy to at least see the sick boy. He squirmed in excitement before quickly calming his emotions, though the smile stayed on his face the rest of the class. As soon as they were dismissed, he ducked out of the class, dodging his other friends who were giving concerned glances at the way Draco seemed to be actually enjoying himself. Hermione winked at him as he past, which broadened his grin. He would have to thank her for introducing him to the concept of _cell phones_ and _wifi_.

Getting places was rather easy when you were trained in magic. He was happy not to waste any time on muggle transportation, as the coffee shop both he and Harry favoured was almost strictly magical. He hadn't even made it to the counter before the barista had gone to make his drink. "I'm also grabbing something for Harry, he wants a latte?" Draco called. He got a thumbs up from the barista, as they made small talk until the drinks were ready.

"See you again soon!" The barista called as the young wizard left. Draco waved a quick goodbye before taking the floo to Harry's, once again glad he didn't have to waste time with mundane transportation methods like automobiles.

He was met with a sneeze as he arrived in Harry's living room. The other boy grinned sheepishly as Draco dusted off his pristine clothes, coffee floating above him. "Thanks so much! This is perfect!" Harry gasped, grabbing his coffee from where it was floating towards him. Draco plucked his own drink from the air as they both sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you doing?" Draco asked. Harry made a noncommittal noise, earning one of Draco's grins he was so freely giving out today, before launching into discussion about how inconvenient sickness was. The conversation drifted, and though Draco never planned to stay long, he would be lying if he didn't admit he wanted to. They talked until the sky started to dim lightly, about anything and everything. Music drifted around them as both thoroughly enjoyed each other's company. "Your going to get sick too if your not careful," Harry warned. Draco shrugged, "I feel like I'm always some form of sick lately, so it wouldn't make much difference." "Oh boy I can relate to that," Harry exclaimed.

When Draco left, he left with a smile. Despite previous grievances towards a boring school day and stressful situations, today was good. He got to see Harry, they talked until time ran away and it was altogether a perfect situation he would happily repeat for the rest of his life. "That's pretty gay," his mind provided. He laughed to himself, replaying moments in his head like a movie screen. "As if that ever stopped me before."

**Author's Note:**

> me,,, back at it again with the weird formatting.
> 
> Did Draco pay for the coffee? Yes he payed for the coffee lol. 
> 
> I'm surprised none of the Harry's autocorrected to Barry considering how much coldflash I've been writing.
> 
> lockewoodandco.tumblr.com  
> comments and kudos make everything worthwhile


End file.
